Adam and the chipmunks : Go to the movies
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Basically this story is a spoof of the phantom menace check it out


Adam and the chipmunks : Go to the movies

Star wars Legacy of the Jedi

As everyone gathered around the TV each chipmunk and there counterpart were thinking of what movie they should watch . " ok I say that we watch a Star wars movie you all in" Asked Adam . " Ya know we haven't seen something like that in a while so lets watch that one first" Said Simon . " Yea but which one there's like 6 of them" Said Jill . " Yea Jill Has a point" Said Alvin . " Doesn't Matter which movie we watch" Muttered Brittany. Suddenly Theodore and Eleanor came out with the popcorn and drinks for the movie . " Thanks Theo your the Best" Said Paul . " Yea same here" Said Sheryl . " Thanks" They both said . " Ok I think we watch episode I Phantom Menace" Said Charlene. " Yea I agree on that" Said Eddie . Everyone Else Nodded and Adam Popped in the DVD of Episode I .

**Star wars Episode I Legacy of the Jedi **

My Name is Paul Skywalker yea I'm just a kid here on Tatooine stuck here hoping I can win this years Pod race one day someone will come here and free me and my mother .

Meanwhile a Star ship came out of hyper space . " Tell them we wish to board immediately" Said Simon Jen . " Yes sir" Replied the Pilot. " With all due respect we wish to board" He said . " Yes of course" Said NuteGunray. Little did everyone know that the trade Federation had something planned for them . Once the ship landed and the Jedi Aboard . " I'm TC14 At your Service Come this way" Said the Droid. The two Jedi Followed the droid into a room where the supposed Nute Gunray would be there to join them . " Please Wait here my master will be with your shortly" Said the droid as it walked out . " I have a bad feeling about this" He said . " I know Master its just something Else where" Said Eddie Kenobi. .

" My young Padwan Learner even if the Viceroy doesn't show we can still go through with the Negations hoping we can get some sort of common ground with out a war but I fear that the negations will be short" Said Simon . " Master I tend to get where your going wit this but you know that the Trade Federation is not to be trusted who knows what there real agenda is" Replied Eddie . Meanwhile outside the Door Battle droids were waiting to give the order to shoot on site . " They should be dead by now Destroy whats left of them" He said . And so the droids waited for something to get out of the Gas .

" Oh excuse me" Said the Protocol Droid . " Corporal we'll cover you" Said the lead droid . " Roger roger" Said the Corporal. Soon they heard the Snap hiss of two light sabers . " Uh oh Blast them" Soon the Droids Opened fire and out came two Jedi slashing droids left and right while using the force as well . Once they got to the door where they were Simon tried to use his light saber to cut through the door . " Close the Blast door" Said Nute Gunray . So the Blast Door closed leaving a very confused Jedi Master . " That will hold them" He Muttered. So then He rammed his light saber into the along with the Blast door . " There still coming through" He said . " This is Impossible" Said Nute Gun ray . The Blast Door was heating up like Cookie Dough in the Oven . And Just when the two Jedi were about to capture the Viceroy two Droid Destroyers came rolling in and started firing .

" Master Destroyers we need to get out of here" Said Paul . " Right Lets go" Said Simon . So they made a mad Dash for the Escape Hatch and took it to the Loading Bay. " Its a Droid army" Muttered Paul . " In Invasion of Naboo they must be warned" Said Simon . Once they Got aboard a transport bound for Naboo . Once they were on the Planet they met up with a Gungan who they had no idea . " Messa Jaja Binks "

Said the Gungan only known as Alvin . " Hello I'm Simon Jen and this is my Padawan Learner Paul Kenobi" Said Simon . Paul only waved to the Gungan something told them that something was up . Once they got to the underwater city Bosnas was only known as Charlie . " The Droid Army is going to be attacking the Naboo once the enemy starts your allies an all out war will begin you must understand this" Said Paul . " We doesn't care about the Naboo let them fend for themselves we could care less" Said Charlie .

Luckily the head Gungan was agreed to free Jar Jar and let them take a ship to the Planet's Core which It took them to the City of Theed on Naboo in which they had to warn the Queen about the treaty with the Trade Federation . One of the Handmaidens was none other than Brittany while the Queen was none other than Jeanette .

They made it to the Hanger where some Pilots were being held hostage . Simon and Paul walked inside the hanger to try and convince the droid that he was taking to the capital in the core worlds . " where are you taking them?" Asked the droid . " To Coruscant" Said Simon . " where are you taking them?" Asked the Droid again . " To Coruscant" Repeated Simon . " That's nah er uh … your under arrest" Said the Droid . With a Snap Hiss of his Lightsaber the Droid was cut in half while the Droids were being cut down left and right the pilots escaped allowing the Handmaidens to get aboard on the ship along with the queen herself . The Pilot Started up the ship and Flew out of the Hanger and straight into the Blockade . The Droid Control ships opened Fire the Ship was shot but was luckily repaired by one very lucky AstroMech Droid ArtoDtoo and so the Ship Jumped into hyper space but couldn't make it to Coreuscant so it had to land on Tatooine .

" We can't make the trip to Coruscant but we need to repair the Hyperdrive" Said Simon . " Master I agree on that but where are we gonna get the money" Asked Paul . " Don't worry we got this covered there is a local pod race I think that's how we get the money plus the parts we need" Said the captain .

While the others ventured into the town the Queen and the others stayed behind but only one Handmaiden went with them and talk about Stubborn. They finally reached a local shop where the shop owner Spoke some unknown language Same with the kid . So finally Simon and the shop owner went to talk some Business while Brittany and the Boy talked leaving Paul back at the ship bored out of his mind . After the Business was Conducted the Boy introduced himself . "My names John ,John Skywalker . And so he Offered them Shelter till the storm Blew over . After that they agreed that Paul would enter the race and win it for the Jedi for his freedom and for everyone else . Once the Race was Over and they got the money that they needed the shop owner turned over his freedom to Simon once John was done packing they headed straight for the ship but not before a sith Apprentice could try and stop them .

" Master Sir wait i'm tired" Said John. " John Drop" Yelled Simon . John did what he was told. And he headed straight for the ship . With the Snap Hiss of his Lightsaber and that of the Siths They Duked it out till Simon escaped and they flew off heading for the Captial world Coruscant where the council would decide if the boy should be trained as a Youngling . The council Said no but they did test him he passed . Meanwhile the Sith Apprentice Revealed to be Adam while his Master was only a Spirit . " Soon we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi At least we will have revenge" Said Adam . " You have done well my apprentice we will let the Jedi make the first move then we follow in suit" Said the Dark lord .

" As you wish my master" Said Adam . Once Simon and the others headed back into the ship they were headed back to Naboo but this time to protect it . The Plan was layed out the Gungans would engage the Droid Army while Brittany would try to capture the Viceroy while at the same time the Jedi would Engage the Sith that they Encountered Before . And Everything was set to go Brittany would lead a strike team to capture the Viceroy . Soon a Door opened revealing a sith dressed in black . " Well handle this" Said Simon . " Well take the longway" Replied Brittany . " Well well this should be fun" Muttered the Sith . When he brought out his Duel lightsabers both ignited at the same time and it was the same with for both Simon and Paul . And so the fight began . Meanwhile Brittany and her strike team engaged the droids in the hall way .

" We need to get to the upper level" She said . So one of the Security Members shot out a window and they both equipped Grappling hooks to there guns all of the tow cables and they made it to the upper level soon they were able to capture the ViceRoy . " Now then Viceroy We will Discuss a new treaty" Said Brittany . Meanwhile Simon Paul and Adam were still fighting but the red force fields went online blocking off Paul and had to witness the rest of the fight for

himself . Once he heard a red Lightsaber through his Masters Body His eyes widened in Horror what just happened . " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He yelled in rage and horror . Once the force fields went down his Masters lightsaber flew into his hand and he started to engage the sith but in the end The sith was slashed in half and fell to his doom . Meanwhile The gungan army won against the Droid Army and the Battle in space was also won .

As the Movie drew to a close Brittany had her head rested on Adam 's Chest as did everyone Elses counterpart the sodas were gone and there was an empty bowl of chips . The Door opened only to find Adam and the others fast asleep . Dave and Claire turned off the Tv Cleaned up the mess and got the chipmunks and Chipettes to bed .


End file.
